Her Little Dalliance
by 2wingo
Summary: She didn't consider it cheating. Not really. It was just . . . a little dalliance. PC-verse. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

_**(A/N: Yeah, I know what you thought when you saw the 'New Fanfic' notice in your Inbox: "2wingo? I thought that ass-clown dropped off the face of the Earth." But yes, I'm back, and I'm writing this smut-fic to clear out the cobwebs. A full explanation for why the new chapters of "Impeding Nuptials" and "Deadliest Warrior" are roughly . . . a year overdue will be given when I update them soon. Probably soon. Definitely SOMETIME in the next century. I think. Maybe. Just Read & Review, okay?)**_

Disclaimer: The writer of this fanfiction makes no claim of ownership to any of the characters contained herein, with Kick-Ass, Hit-Girl, and other official "Kick-Ass" characters being the intellectual property of Mark Miller, Marvel Comics, and by extension the Disney Corporation. The characters Angela and Jessi are the intellectual property of Makokam. No profit was incurred from the writing of this fanfiction.

World Note: In case it wasn't clear, while this story is an AU of Makokam's PC-verse, it is not related to either "Afterglow" or "Impending Nuptials."

* * *

Mindy drove her car into the parking lot of the small bed & breakfast and killed the engine. She made sure to look around carefully before she got out. The likelihood of meeting anyone who would recognize her was minimal here, but it was always better to be safe than to be sorry, especially when one was having an affair and wanted to be discreet about it. Mindy checked her watch; it was half past eight, and her lover was likely waiting for her up in their room.

She pulled her overnight bag from the backseat and walked inside, taking a minute to admire the rustic decor. The hostess at the front desk smiled and said, "Checking in?"

"Yes," replied Mindy, "I'm supposed to be in room 6. My name is Samantha Genovese."

"Ah, yes," said the hostess, checking her books, "your traveling companion told me to expect you. It's just up the stairs, down the hall and on the left."

Mindy signed the guest ledger and went up to the room, knocking gently on the door to signal her arrival.

"It's open," said the soft voice from within. Mindy opened the door and was treated to a most pleasing sight: Stretched out luxuriously across the large bed, dressed in her bra and panties, was her longtime friend, part-time lover, Jessi Mynhaardt.

_They made love for the first time nearly a year ago, on a night that Dave was out of town. Mindy had gone out with Jessi and Angela to some club or another, and found herself drinking more than she was used to._

"_Mindy, what's wrong?" said Angela._

"_What makes you think anything's wrong?" she replied._

"_You're on your third drink and you've got the personality of a damp sponge, tonight," said Jessi, "So c'mon, what's bothering you?"_

_Mindy was quiet for a moment, but finally said, "Dave."_

"_Are you guys having problems?" asked Angela._

"_No," said Mindy, knocking back the rest of her drink, "we almost never fight, he's caring and attentive, and after all the years we spent dating and 18 months of marriage, he's still a total quim ninja."_

"_How horrible," said Jessi, voice dripping with sarcasm, "it must be so terrible to have such a wonderful husband." _

"_But that's just it," said Mindy, "when it comes to men, Dave is all I know. I just feel . . . I don't know, cheated or something, like a miner who just picked up a diamond off the ground without having to dig through all the coal to get to it."_

"_So, you're bothered that Dave's the only man you've ever been with?" Angela motioned to the bartender to bring them another round._

"_Maybe, a little," said Mindy, "I mean, it's like reading a book: where's the fun in skipping the whole adventure just by turning the page to the ending? I never got to have the experiance of searching for the right man before I found him."_

"_Mindy," said Jessi, "you're not thinking about having an affair, are you?"_

"_I don't know," she replied, ". . . Maybe."_

"You're late," said Jessi, assuming a coquettish position and pouting her lips, "I've been sitting here for almost 15 minutes all alone."

"So sorry to make you wait," said Mindy in a facetious, yet seductive tone, "but you know what they say: 'Anticipation makes the appetite grow stronger.'"

Mindy opened the light purple overcoat she was wearing to reveal what she was wearing to Jessi. Or rather, reveal what she wasn't wearing. Mindy wore nothing besides a crotchless black leather teddy and her knee-high black boots.

"See anything you like?" she whispered, her voice breathy with anticipation. Jessi replied by launching herself from the bed, wrapping her arms around Mindy's neck, and pulling her into a passionate kiss. Jessi shoved her gently onto the bed, maneuvering their bodies so that she had herself pressed firmly on top of Mindy. She finally broke the kiss, letting a thin trail of spit fall from her chin.

"Don't ever make me wait like that again," said Jessi, her voice husky with sexual frustration. She lightly slapped Mindy's cheek to emphasis her point.

"Traffic was a little heavy on the Interstate," Mindy began, but Jessi silenced her with a slightly harder slap.

"I didn't give you permission to talk," she growled softly, "and you know what the punishment is for talking out of turn." Jessi stood over Mindy, removed her panties, and threw them aside. She then grabbed Mindy by her hair and pulled her up until her lips were almost directly against Jessi's labia.

"I'm sorry, Jessi," Mindy said in a subservient manner.

"That's 'I'm sorry MISTRESS Jessi' to you," said Jessi, twisting Mindy's hair, "Now stop talking and get to work on your punishment!"

Mindy obediently worked her tongue between the folds of Jessi's slippery love tunnel, causing her to moan and squirm in pleasure.

"Yes, Mindy, yes," said Jessi, pressing her hands against the wall to stabilize herself, "Just like that! OH!" Every muscle twitched uncontrollably as a fierce orgasm worked its way through Jessi's body. Her warm, wet juices gushed out of her crease, which Mindy lapped up like a woman dying of thirst.

Jessi slid down onto the bed, grabbed Mindy by the chin, and pulled her into a kiss, briefly tasting herself on Mindy tongue.

"Have you learned your lesson, you little slut?" snapped Jessi.

"Yes, **Mistress** Jessi," said Mindy, her eyes wide as a doe's.

"Good," said Jessi with a smile, "Then it's now time for your reward."

_Jessi was always the sexually dominant one in their relationship. With Dave, their lovemaking had always been more combative, with Mindy and him fighting to assert dominance over one another, neither ever truly winning, but both always willing to try again. With Jessi, it was different; from the time they had begun the affair to this very night, Jessi, usually a quiet, submissive woman who just went along with what Mindy and Angela were doing, became an almost tyrannical sexual goddess, taking whatever sexual favors she wanted from Mindy and giving many in return. Mindy, a strong, independent woman who suffered authority begrudgingly and fools not at all, became putty in her hands, lacking the willpower to refuse any of the demands Jessi placed upon her in bed._

Jessi tore open Mindy's bodice, feasting her eyes upon Mindy's slim yet toned body; her modest but shapely breasts, her firm, flat stomach, and her tight, wet womanhood. She grinned, relishing the thought that only she could make Mindy shiver with anticipation like she was now. Taking out two pairs of handcuffs, she then closed them around Mindy's wrists, effectively chaining her to the bed.

"So, now what do you want me to do?" asked Jessi. She lightly trailed her index finger around Mindy's clit, then began to slowly push it in.

"Me," gasped Mindy as Jessi's finger began to make a 'come hither' motion inside her, "I want you to do _me_." Jessi withdrew her finger abruptly, savoring the sweet, salty taste of Mindy as she licked it clean.

"Ask, and you shall receive," said Jessi. She reached over the side of the bed and fished around in her bag until she found what she was looking for: a red, double-ended, anatomically correct dildo.

"Remember Big Red?" asked Jessi, rubbing one of the ends around Mindy's opening, "Because he sure remembers you."

"Oh, I remember, I remember," panted Mindy, "Mistress Jessi, please, I feel like I'm on fire!"

"Patience, my love, is a virtue," said Jessi, "First, let me introduce you to a new friend of Big Red's: Black Bess." Again she reached into her bag, this time pulling out a black vibrator.

"Um, I know my pussy is tight," said Mindy, "but that thing's a little too thin."

"Oh, no," said Jessi, smiling wickedly, "it's not going in your pussy."

_The first night had started badly. After she had confessed her frustration to her friends, Mindy, unabashedly drunk off her ass, had ended up dancing with a guy who was quick to invite her back to his place. But before she could answer, Angela and Jessi dragged her away from the dance floor and into a cab with them. Aside from directing the driver to take them to Dave and Mindy's place, none of them said a word._

_When they arrived, Angela, who was fairly drunk herself, passed out on the couch. Jessi, who had stuck to low-alcohol aperitifs, was only buzzed. For a while, she and Mindy sat in silence before Mindy excused herself to go to the bathroom. Jessi went into the kitchen to make some coffee and tried to ignore the sound of Mindy throwing up her Long Island iced teas. Mindy returned a few minutes later, looking peaky but a lot steadier. _

"_Well?" asked Mindy._

"'_Well' what?" said Jessi, handing Mindy a cup and pouring one for herself._

"_Aren't you going to go off on me about how I acted tonight?" Mindy sat down, her eyes red and puffy. "I was ready to cheat on Dave with a guy I'd only just met. Damn it all to Hell, I was going to say YES!"_

_Tears began to stream down Mindy's face as Angela gently pulled her into a hug._

"_It's okay," whispered Jessi, stroking Mindy's hair, "It's okay . . ."_

"Jessi," said Mindy, mildly alarmed as Jessi rubbed Vaseline on the vibrator, "I'm not sure that I'm comfortable with - OH MY GOD!"

Jessi grabbed Mindy by her left knee, rammed the vibrator into her ass-hole, and turned it on. Mindy began to shudder and twitch from the unfamiliar, though obviously not unwelcome, sensation.

"How does that feel?" said Jessi.

"OH GOD," screamed Mindy, "OH GOD, IT FEELS SO GOOD. PLEASE, FUCK ME NOW! JUST TAKE BIG RED AND FUCK ME RIGHT NOW!"

Jessi was happy to oblige. Taking one end of Big Red into herself, she slowly pushed the other into Mindy and began thrusting rhythmically.

"**YES**," howled Mindy, "**I FEEL LIKE I'M ON FIRE! OH GOD, OH GOD, I FEEL LIKE I'M ABOUT TO - TO CUUUMMMMMMMMMM!**"

Jessi continued for some time, during which they both had multiple orgasms, before they finally came together, totally spent. Jessi wearily removed the vibrator, cast aside the dildo, and released Mindy from the handcuffs before collapsing next to her on the bed.

"I think this is the best session we've ever had," said Mindy, breathing hard.

"Me too," said Jessi, brushing a few strands of hair out of Mindy's eyes.

The two lovers kissed for a while before falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

_The rest of the night was a blur for Mindy; all she remembered was feeling so sad and still sexually frustrated, Jessi taking her up to bed, her asking Jessi to stay with her, and waking up hungover the next morning to see Jessi lying there naked, and the bed sheets torn in several places._

_It was nearly three days before Mindy finally got up the courage to go over to Jessi's apartment so they could talk about what had happened. Unfortunately, they hadn't gotten much talking done before they found themselves making love on the floor of Jessi's bedroom. Whatever was happening between the two of them, it obviously wasn't going to just go away._

The next morning, as Jessi and Mindy were lying in bed, spooning, Jessi said, "You know, we can't keep this up forever."

Mindy turned and looked at Jessi, not wanting to have this conversation but knowing that it had been put off for too long already.

"I know," she said, "We can't lie to Dave about this forever. We've been careful about covering our tracks, but Dave isn't stupid."

"And even if we could," said Jessi, "I don't really want to. I love you, Mindy, and I don't want to give you up, but Dave is my friend, too, and I could never forgive myself if I was party to the two of you getting divorced."

"And believe me, I don't either," said Mindy, "I couldn't go on without Dave. He's not just my husband or my lover or my partner. He's my fucking SOULMATE. But without you, a piece of me just feels . . . I don't know, incomplete or something."

"So the salient question is, how do we have our cake and eat it, too?"

Mindy lay there for a minute, turning the issue over in her mind. Suddenly, a little light bulb went on in her head.

"You know what?" she asked Jessi, a sly smile creeping across her face, "I think I have an idea."

_Mindy eventually decided that she and Jessi would only make love after Mindy saved Dave's life. _

"_That way, it isn't cheating," Mindy told herself, "It's just my . . . little reward. An occasional dalliance to celebrate my being a good wife and saving my husband._"

_Mindy tried to keep to this system, and managed it for a while, but at this point in their superhero careers, Dave was as good as Mindy and didn't need saving very often. So she began to stray, seeking out Jessi at whatever holiday or family gatherings they ended up at together for a secret kiss, which more often than not led to making out and sex. _

_Once or twice, she and Jessi would go away together, under the pretense that Jessi and Angela were dragging Mindy along with them on a "spa weekend" or some such nonsense. Dave never suspected a thing, even smiling and chuckling at Mindy's feigned annoyance at the actions of her crazy friends._

Dave was exhausted. Work had been hard, he and Mindy had run themselves ragged taking down a new group of costumed assholes looking to start a gang war the previous day, and in between he'd only gotten, maybe, four hours of sleep.

He checked his watch; it was only about 10 o'clock, but all the lights were off as he pulled into the driveway. He shrugged, figuring that Mindy had just gone to bed early.

He moved quietly through the house until he reached the bedroom. Looking in, his theory appeared to be correct; he saw Mindy's outline, lying under the light sheets they used during the summer months. Undressing and crawling in next to her, he lightly kissed her cheek and lay down, ready to sleep.

Just as he was drifting off, he felt her start kissing his neck, and her hand snaked down past the brim of his pajama pants to grab hold of his member.

"Honey," he protested weakly, "I'm really tired tonight. Can we take a rain check?"

Her lips began to move slowly down his neck, across his chest, and eventually to his groin, stopping to take his now fully erect manhood in her mouth.

_Ah, what the Hell,_ he thought, _I don't have work tomorrow._

But then, just as he reached down to squeeze her breasts in that way she really liked, Dave realized something: the breast he was holding was larger than Mindy's, and from the feeling of her head against his arm, the hair was also a lot curlier than Mindy's ever got. Whoever this woman was, she wasn't Mindy. Kicking her to the side, Dave leapt out of bed and hit the light switch.

"JESUS CHRIST!"

"What the HELL, Dave?!"

"ANGELA?!"

Angela shook her head, still reeling a little from the kick Dave gave her.

"Angela," said Dave, calming himself slightly, "what in the flying fuck are you doing in my bed? Where is Mindy? What in the howling blue thunderfuck was that all about?"

"She's spending the night with Jessi," said Angela, pulling the covers up to her chest, "She told me she texted you."

"My phone's turned off," said Dave. He picked up his pants, dug around for the phone, and checked his messages. Sure enough, there was one from Mindy.

**Hey baby. Staying with Jessi tonight. Sent Angela over to take care of you while I'm gone. We'll talk in the morning. ~ Mindy. P.S. Have fun ;)**

"Wait a minute," Dave said, dropping his phone, "Are Mindy and Jessi . . .?"

"Yep," said Angela, "So, since I'm here, we might as well do it, too."

"Angela, I'm not sure I'd be comfortable -"

Angela pulled the covers down to reveal her body to Dave. Not as toned as Mindy's, but still slim and athletic.

"On the other hand, it couldn't hurt to step outside my comfort zone a little."

"I thought you'd say as much," said Angela. She beckoned Dave back to the bed, "Now come here. I want to show you something I can do for you that Mindy can't."

* * *

_**(A/N: So . . . yeah. I'm really not sure about the narrative style I used here, so please, don't be afraid to really critique this fic. What are its strengths, what are its weaknesses, how good was the lesbian smut? Just Review and let me know.)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**(A/N: I know this was SUPPOSED to be a one-shot, but Makokam pointed out that I rushed the endings a little, so I've expounded a little here on what happened between Jessi and Mindy, and added a little bit of Dave/Angela. I'm also kind of surprised at the generally "meh" reaction I got from a lot of you regarding the smut in the last chapter. Was it just because it had Dave and Mindy sleeping with other people, or am I just rusty having been out of the writing game so long? Please Review and let me know.)**_

* * *

"_C'mon, Mindy," said Jessi softly, "Let's get you upstairs and into bed. You'll feel better in the morning."_

"_I didn't finish my coffee," said Mindy. Her tone of voice was so pathetic that Jessi had to suppress a smile._

"_You need sleep more than you need caffeine," said Jessi more firmly, taking Mindy's arm and pulling her up._

"_Dave hates it when I waste anything."_

_This time, Jessi couldn't stop the smile from coming. "I won't tell him," she said softly, "Bed, now."_

_Mindy allowed herself to be lead to the bedroom without further protest. Without even bothering to undress, she kicked off her shoes and snuggled herself under the covers._

"_I was gonna do a really bad thing, tonight," said Mindy after a few seconds._

_Jessi sat down on the bed next to her and took her hands. "Stop being so hard on yourself. It was just . . . a small lapse in judgement. If you love Dave, and I know for a fact that you do, you wouldn't have gone through with it even if you left with that jackass."_

_Mindy shook her head childishly. "I would have," she choked out, "I don't want to feel this way, but I _do_. I need sex, with someone other than Dave."_

_Butterflies began to flutter in Jessi's stomach. She had never completely lost her romantic feelings for Mindy, and this conversation was going in a direction that was best avoided. _

"_Get some sleep," said Jessi, "I'll be downstairs with Angela, we'll talk in the morning when you're sober."_

"_No," said Mindy, reaching out and grabbing Jessi's wrist, "Please, stay with me tonight."_

_Jessi knew she should be firm. She should stand up, tell Mindy to go to sleep, and go look after Angela. But there was something in Mindy's eyes, something she hadn't seen in a very long time. It was almost . . . pleading. Mindy was practically begging Jessi to join her in bed. And much to Jessi's chagrin, she was too far from sober and cared too much for Mindy to refuse._

"_Okay," she whispered softly._

_Mindy moved over to Dave's side of the bed to make room. Jessi removed her dress and then, slowly, discarded her shoes and undergarments before climbing into the bed with Mindy._

"_Kiss me," said Mindy. Jessi smiled and gently stroked her cheek._

"_I've been waiting for you to say that to me for a long time."_

"Now come here," said Angela, beckoning Dave back to the bed, "I'm ready to show you something that Mindy can't do."

"Such as?" Dave lay in the bed next to her, more intrigued by her statement than aroused.

"You look hungry, Dave," said Angela, smiling wickedly.

_I __**will**__ have a non sequitur, thank you,_ thought Dave. "Um, maybe a little."

"I thought so," she replied, "so how about a little milk and honey?"

Dave's eyes widened as she took a small bottle of honey from the bedside table and began to drizzle it on her breasts, down her stomach, and around her pussy.

"Well?" she asked as she laid back on the bed, "Are you just going to watch or do you want to participate?"

Dave realized what she was getting at, and his erection stiffened until it was rock-hard. Moving carefully, he gently straddled Angela's stomach and allowed her to wrap her breasts around his manhood.

"Mindy definitely can't do this," he said, shuddering as Angela moved up and down his member, occasionally using her tongue to flick the tip.

"One of many useful things I learned at college,"she replied, "Now, it's your turn to do me."

Before Dave could ask her what she meant, an orgasm begin stirring inside him. As if on cue, Angela pulled him forward and deepthroated him.

"Mmm," she said after she swallowed, "You taste good. Now, clean me up." She laid back, spread-eagle.

_Mindy woke up the next morning with a splitting headache and a throat like sandpaper. She normally didn't get hangovers, but 4 Long Island iced teas was apparently enough to do the trick. She threw off the cover and realized that the sheets were ripped._

"_What the hell happened last night?" she asked herself. She saw a note on the end table in Jessi's handwriting. She picked it up to read it and her guts turned to ice._

"**Mindy, I'm sorry about what happened last night. If you want to wait a few days before we talk about this I understand completely. If you don't want to talk to me at all, I guess I understand that, too. I'll make sure Angela gets home alright. - Jessi."**

_Now Mindy remembered. The kissing that had start softly and lead to frenching, the gentle touches that inflamed their passion, the words that had started soft and sweet and got progressively filthier as their session wore on, everything came back to her now._

_Mindy spent the entire day in a daze. It wasn't until noon the next day that she finally got enough of a hold on herself to clean the house and wash the bed sheets (throwing away one that had become torn during her and Jessi's lovemaking), erasing any indication that anyone had been there the past few days. Then, deciding that the house looked TOO sterile and thus suspicious, Mindy busied herself with rumpling the couch, un-straightening the stack of _Soldier of Fortune_ magazines on the coffee table, and putting a few dishes in the sink. Then, deciding it would be a waste to just throw away the sheet that she and Angela had torn, she pulled it out of the garbage and cut the remaining cloth into strips, thinking they could be useful for something. Then, remembering that she didn't sew and cotton would be all but useless as a material for their costumes, she took the pieces and burned them in the incinerator out back._

"_Well," she said to herself when she got back inside, "there's nothing left for me to do except face what I've done."_

_She had cheated on Dave. She had cheated on her husband Dave with her best friend. She had cheated on her wonderful, caring husband Dave with her bisexual, already half in love with her best friend._

_A feeling of guilt began to well up inside of her. A feeling of guilt, not at what she had done, but at the fact that she DIDN'T feel it over what she had done. She had enjoyed what she had done with Jessi._

_They had to talk. Mindy went to Jessi's apartment later that day, determined to hash this whole situation, whatever it was, out._

"_I never thought of myself as bisexual before," said Mindy, sipping the tea that Jessi had made._

"_I know," said Jessi, "On the incredibly rare occasion that you ever noticed anyone besides Dave, it was always other guys."_

"_But I'm not bothered by the fact that I slept with you," said Mindy, "I'm bothered by the fact that I still went ahead and did it even though I knew it was wrong."_

"_I know, Mindy," said Jessi, tears welling up in her eyes, "but you're my best friend, and I've had feelings for you for so long, and we were both so drunk, and I just . . . I . . ."_

_Mindy silenced Jessi with a kiss. Jessi was surprised, but eagerly returned and deepened it. Their clothes came off, and before they knew it they were writhing on the ground, grinding against each other for all they were worth._

Dave started with her breasts, slowly licking up the smeared honey, taking his time as Angela moaned in pleasure. He worked his way down, cleaning every inch of her before working her mound of Venus.

"Omigod," said Angela, "Omigod, you're REALLY good at this. Mindy said you were good but OMIGOD!"

Dave stopped, leaving her just short of cumming and quivering with anticipation.

"I'm done with foreplay," he said, "How about we move on to the main event?"

"I thought you'd never ask," said Angela.

_After that, they decided on a system. Mindy would only have sex with Jessi after she saved Dave's life while in the field. And if he should happen to save her life, well, then he would be free to have a little fling with Riley if he so wished. Not that she would tell him about any of this, but if it happened to happen she wouldn't raise any objections._

"_This way, it won't really be cheating," she told herself over and over, "It'll just be a little reward. My little dalliances will be my prize for being a good wife and protecting my husband."_

_In theory, it was excellent. In practice, not so much. Both of them had grown as crime-fighters since they were teenagers, so much so that less than 10 guys were barely any trouble for either of them. Neither of them needed to be saved for quite some time, and Mindy's ache for Jessi grew and grew, no matter how much Dave satisfied her in the bedroom. Finally, she could take it no more._

_It was Casimir's annual Christmas party where they finally did it again. They hadn't even meant to, really. They just ended up away from everyone else, sipping wine and talking about their lives, while the sexual tension between them smouldered._

"_Look," said Jessi, pointing up, "mistletoe."_

_Mindy looked up. "There isn't any – " she began, but was cut short when Jessi wrapped her arms around Mindy and kissed her passionately. Quickly looking around to make sure they were alone, the two dashed into a nearby bedroom._

Dave buried himself to the hilt inside Angela, both gasping with unexpected pleasure. Dave began thrusting, slowly at first, then began picking up the pace. He didn't want to admit it, but his mind was starting to become disconnected with the whole proceeding, even though his body was reacting.

Up and down, back and forth. Up and down, back and forth. Dave hoped that Angela would come soon, it was getting harder and harder to feign interest in what he was doing.

_The next year was a whirlwind for Mindy. Heroes and villains rose and fell, new crime lords came in as older ones retired or went to jail, and throughout all of this she carried on her affair with Jessi. _

"_I wonder if this would be easier if Dave was stupid," said Mindy after one of their trysts. _

"_How so?" asked Jessi._

_Mindy shrugged. "It would just be easier for us to do what we do if I didn't have to put so much effort into fooling him." In order to avoid Dave finding out about them, Mindy had taken numerous measures to ensure they wouldn't get caught. They paid for everything in cash, never went anywhere in the same car, never used the same hotel twice, never wrote about any of their experiences in her diary, and always made sure to be able to account for the time she was away from Dave._

"_A spa?" Dave had asked her incredulously on one occasion._

"_They were harping on me so much that I had to give in to get any peace of mind," she whined defensively._

_Dave snickered. "So you're gonna spend an entire weekend getting your nails done, soaking in baths with frilly soap, all set to aromatherapy candles?"_

"_Stop rubbing it in, Ass!" she tossed a pillow at his head, causing them both to laugh. _

Dave and Angela lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. "So," said Angela finally, "It wasn't all that good for you, was it?"

Dave shook his head no. "It wasn't really your fault," he said, "I just don't have the connection to you that I do with Mindy, and sex without it, to me at least, is completely pointless."

"And I'm sure you said the same thing to the other two girls you slept with before Mindy," she said with a smirk.

"Three, actually."

Angela started slightly at that. "You've been with someone else besides Katie, Riley, and Mindy?"

"You wouldn't know her," said Dave, "she went to that private Catholic school a few blocks away from ours. We started hooking up around the time I was with Riley."

"You cheated on Riley?"

"We didn't really have a lot to build a relationship on," said Dave, "We liked sex, we had a few interests in common, but it was pretty obvious that we weren't going to ever be more than friends, romantically speaking."

"Mindy never told me about that," said Angela.

"I'm not surprised." Dave turned over to face the wall, "She was really mad at me when she found out that I was 'cheating' on my 'girlfriend.' I didn't know then that she was in love with me, so I just chalked it up to stress regarding how badly her first teenage year was going."

"So, what are we going to do about . . ." Angela trailed off, not knowing the right words.

"I don't know," said Dave, "I guess we'll see tomorrow."

* * *

Mindy came in the next morning, a combination of fear and guilt weighing in her stomach like a rock. Dave was sitting in a chair in the living room, staring out the window. He didn't turn to face her, but motioned for her to sit down.

"So," he said after a moment of silence, "You've been having sex with Jessi."

"Yes."

"How long?"

"Almost a year."

"So, for about half the time we've been married, you've been cheating on me."

"Yes." Hot tears leaked out of Mindy's eyes, though she managed to keep her voice calm.

"Are you planning to leave me for her?"

"NO!" Mindy jumped to her feet, "Dave, I love you, I care for you more than anyone else on this planet, I'm not whole without you!"

"So why?"

"Because . . . Because I could be someone else while I was doing it."

Dave tilted his head as he looked at Mindy, not understanding at all.

"I've been a superhero for most of my natural life, Dave," said Mindy, "that's who I am, that's the girl you fell in love with. I'm Hit-Girl, the girl who's always in control, who always fights the good fight, who never backs down from anyone or anything. But sometimes, I just wish that I COULD, that I could let someone else be in control. I never asked you to do that for me because then I wouldn't be the girl you loved anymore."

Dave sat quietly, turning it over and over in his mind. Finally, after several minutes, he got up from his seat and sat next to her on the couch.

"I'm hurt, Mindy," he said softly, "I'm hurt in a way I've never felt before. I love you more than life itself, and since the day we got together I've never so much as looked at another girl."

"Dave, I – "

"Please, let me finish. I love you, and the last thing I want is to lose you. But I don't know how to get beyond something like this."

"Jessi and I are done," said Mindy, "we're completely done. I'll never see her again, even as a friend."

"It's not enough that you stop sleeping with her," said Dave, "Besides, she's one of your oldest friends. It would be wrong to shut her out of your life completely."

"We could get counseling," said Mindy, "or go away together for a while. I'm willing to do anything, Dave, whatever it takes for you to trust me again."

"It's going to take a while," said Dave, taking Mindy's hand, "but will you promise me one thing?"

"Anything. Just name it."

"Don't ever make me have sex with Angela, again."

* * *

_**(A/N: If you were expecting more smut, I apologize. It just seemed to me that there was plenty of smut last chapter, so I devoted this one to finishing the actual story. If you don't think it's all that good, I can't say I blame you. Frankly, a bad idea is bad even if it's well executed. On the plus side, with this out of my head I can go back to writing the stuff you REALLY want to read. Please review.)**_

FINIS


End file.
